Of Video Message and Beauty Skin
by pikkyaishi
Summary: When Fujikawa asked the quite busy staff leader Shiraishi to record video messages from the Lifesaving Department members, Aizawa couldn't help but to (((actually))) help her... and her complexion.


**_Pairing:_**_ Aizawa/Shiraishi, mention of Fujikawa/Saejima_

**_Word Count: _**_1670 wc_

**_Summary:_**_ When Fujikawa asked the quite busy staff leader Shiraishi to record video messages from the Lifesaving members, Aizawa couldn't help but to actually help her… and her complexion._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Code Blue and its characters._

**_a/n:_**

_1.__ It's written for the Aishira fanfic festival held by aishiraburu on twitter._

_2.__ I would never be tired to remind you guys that English isn't my first language so there might be grammatical errors at some places._

_3.__ There might be spoilers for the movie and if you haven't watched it yet… umm… yeah, well I guess it's for warming up? ._._

* * *

Shiraishi Megumi stared at the handycam that was next to her laptop. Her long shift was already over and she even had changed her blue scrub to her casual green blouse and black trousers, but she hadn't gone home yet because she still had reports to do. It's just that her mind and eyes always wandered to the handycam when she began typing. Letting out a long sigh, she then took it and turned it on.

Shiraishi checked on the battery. It was full charged. _Fujikawa-sensei really prepared this all along, huh_, she said in her mind. She looked at her reflection on her cellphone's front camera, fixed her fringe and made sure she didn't really look tired (though in fact she was almost worn out) before getting ready to record herself.

"You're still here, huh."

Startled, Shiraishi almost crashed the handycam with her own hands. She turned her head around to see Aizawa Kousaku walking towards his own desk that was placed right across hers. Before he sat down, his eyes caught the sight of the handycam but didn't say anything.

"You scared me," said Shiraishi after calming herself down. She turned the handycam off and placed it on her desk. "Aren't you going home? You can go home if your shift is already over. Moreover, you just came back from Toronto. I'm sure you're tired and maybe a little bit jet-lagged."

"I still have to do this one report," he said shortly without looking at Shiraishi.

That sentence snapped her back to her sense. "Oh my God, I also have reports to do…" she mumbled, then began typing again, almost furiously.

Aizawa took a glance at her for a few seconds, not that Shiraishi was aware of. But those seconds of taking a glance made him realize about her complexion. Her eyes were half-lidded and those bags under them really bothered him. Actually, her skin was still good but maybe the work load started taking its toll on her; her skin looked kind of… dull.

Aizawa didn't really understand about skin care, but he thought that Shiraishi might forget to apply some skin care products because of works. The winter wind could also be degrading her skin's moisture. Not to mention the dark circle around her eyes screamed the lack of sleep. He understood that the pile of reports couldn't really wait but Shiraishi wasn't the deadliner type. She was more of the type to finish them like D-7 from the deadline. Aizawa was sure that she might be doing the reports which she could do the day after, or at least after she got some rest.

Soon after, Aizawa finished his report. He stood up and saw that the staff leader was still struggling. He decided to get out from the office. But before he reached the door, Shiraishi shouted in a considerably low tone, "Good work today!"

He wasn't going home, not yet. Instead, he headed towards the hospital's convenience store. He took two boxes of bento, two bottles of mineral water, and also a jar of pomegranate juice—although there's a lot of sweetener in the product, he heard that pomegranate is good for skin too—before bringing them to the cashier.

As Aizawa made his way to the cashier, he passed the skin care counter. Something caught his eye. He found many beauty masks products displayed on the counter. At first he was hesitant, but noticing that the store was rather quiet, he decided to take a look.

Lemon sheet mask for oily face. _No, her skin isn't oily._

Cucumber peel-off mask for—_Isn't that the liquid one you peel off after it dries? She might lose some strands of her eyebrows' hair, so nope._

Charcoal clay mask—_Charcoal? Clay? What's with these beauty products, seriously…_

Green tea sheet mask for healthy skin. Aizawa stared at it for a whole minute. _I guess it's good_. He then put it into his cart.

"Good evening, Aizawa-sensei," the cashier lady greeted.

Aizawa reciprocated the greeting with a nod.

"Do you want the bento to be reheated?" asked the cashier lady.

"Yes, as usual, please."

Being a regular at the store, no wonder if the cashier lady could recognize him. He often bought bento there. But it was so unusual for him to buy… a beauty mask. The cashier lady even frowned and looked at him in horror, but Aizawa just put on his forever-stoic face as if nothing happened.

After the bentos were done reheated and he paid for his groceries, Aizawa walked fast, almost running, towards the office. He was worried if Shiraishi had gone home. Luckily, she was still staring at her laptop's screen blankly. Aizawa sighed in relief, to know that his effort wouldn't be to no avail.

Shiraishi jolted in surprise when a box of bento was placed right in front of her, on the top of her laptop's keyboard. She even widened her eyes when a bottle of mineral water and a jar of pomegranate juice were also put down onto her desk. She lifted her hear to meet Aizawa's gaze.

"Eat. Do your reports later," said Aizawa, but it was more like he commanded her.

"But—"

"No buts. Now, eat. Or I'll throw them away to the trash bin."

Shiraishi gasped and her expression was kind of scared by Aizawa's threatening words but it worked. She murmured, "Thank you," before opening the box. She cupped her hands together. "Thanks for the food."

Aizawa pulled his corners of the lips upwards by five millimeters; he actually smiled, but too bad Shiraishi didn't see that. He got back to his desk to eat his own bento.

For five minutes, they ate in silence before Shiraishi spoke up.

"I thought you went home."

Aizawa chewed his meal and swallowed it. "I was hungry. I thought you were, too."

Shiraishi smiled. "No joke. My stomach grumbled wildly before you came back. Thank you."

The neurosurgeon just nodded. He then took a glance at the handycam on her desk.

"I see you brought handycam," he tested the water.

Shiraishi's eyes followed what Aizawa's saw. "Ah, this," she held the handycam to give her comrade a better look. "Fujikawa-sensei asked me to record video messages from Lifesaving Department members."

Aizawa's ears perked up. "Fujikawa did?"

"Yeah, because he wants to surprise Saejima-san on their wedding ceremony," said Shiraishi.

Aizawa snorted. "What a bothersome. And super lame." At the same time, he finished his meal. He open the lid of his mineral water and drank some.

Shiraishi frowned. "You think so? But I guess Saejima-san would be happy. If I were her, I definitely would be ecstatic to receive a present from my husband that is congratulatory messages from my colleagues," she stated. "Doesn't that show you how much your partner loves you? Well, at least that's what I think…"

For a brief moment, Aizawa froze while Shiraishi continued eating. He stared at the staff leader intensely but his mind kept recalling what she said earlier.

"Ah, I feel refreshed," Shiraishi exclaimed happily. "Aizawa-sensei, thank you very much for buying me meal—"

"Shiraishi, give that to me," Aizawa said.

Shiraishi blinked. "What?"

"The handycam," Aizawa pointed the said gadget, "give it to me."

"Eh? But—"

"I'll record my message by myself. You can just wait for me here."

Without any words but with confused look, Shiraishi gave the handycam to the neurosurgeon. She was more confused when Aizawa handed a pack of sheet face mask he bought earlier. She looked at the face mask with that expression like she was reading an article that said a huge asteroid was coming to crash the Earth.

"You can apply it while waiting for me," Aizawa explained shyly, though his face never told her that he was shy. Seeing that Shiraishi still couldn't understand his words, he added, "You can do it while sitting on the sofa, taking some rest… and drinking the pomegranate juice."

Shiraishi blinked several times. "Thank… you?"

Aizawa just nodded awkwardly before heading to the storage room.

* * *

**_BONUS PART_**

Aizawa just finished recording his video message and came back to the office. He saw Shiraishi fell asleep on the sofa with the sheet mask was still applied on her face. He let out a soft chuckle. He was really glad that Shiraishi could get some rest she badly needed.

But it never came to his mind that Shiraishi's cellphone might ring loudly and made the sleeping beauty almost jumped from her seat in surprise. She took out her private cellphone and saw the caller's ID before answering, "What is it, Hiyama-sensei?"

Aizawa inwardly cursed Hiyama in his mind for calling Shiraishi at this time. It was good that the staff leader finally closed her eyes after staring nonstop at her laptop's screen, and Hiyama did a very great job at ruining it.

"What? _Help you packing_? Oh my God," Shiraishi sighed. "Alright, I'm heading home. See you soon."

She put off her sheet mask before running to the sink to wash her face. She ran again to her desk and collected her belongings into her bag. Aizawa watched her every move in amusement—still stoic, though.

"Ah, Aizawa-sensei, finished recording already?" she asked.

Aizawa nodded, handing the handycam back to Shiraishi. "You don't have to do it all by yourself when you're in hectic situation. Just ask the fellows to do it."

"Hmm... Well, I guess I'll ask Yokomine-sensei to record the fellows' message tomorrow. But now I'm thinking that I can ask Hiyama-sensei to record hers when I get home," she smiled. "Anyway, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, Aizawa-sensei! Also thank you for the food and mask!"

"Aa," he mumbled. "Take care on your way home."

Shiraishi nodded with wide grin and then stormed to the door.

Aizawa did not understand why Fujikawa and Hiyama liked to hassle Shiraishi, the busiest person in Lifesaving Department, but at least he was glad that Shiraishi's face looked a lot better than before.


End file.
